The Shadow Titans
by digi-wolfbane6694
Summary: the titans have a new type of enemy...one they have never faced before, will atem's descendant help them or will the world fall to the shadows rated t for some swearing
1. prologue

Prologue

It was lunch time at jump city high and as of right now everything seemed fine. At the table in the center six people were sitting in a circle. On one side were three boys, the first had black hair and blue eyes he was skinny but made up for it in muscle and speed. He had a red shirt with a yellow stripe down the middle and blue pants, the second had no hair and brown eyes that went with his African American heritage he unlike the first boy was very muscular and as of right now wearing a black t-shirt and black pants, the third had green hair and dark green eyes while he was skinny he more than made up for it in flexibility and speed he had a green t-shirt with purple stripes on the sleeves he also had black pants on. On the other were three girls the first had red hair and light green eye her skin was orange but it gave the look of a natural tan, the second had pink hair with pig-tails on both sides cat-like amber eyes and was wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt and black pants while the third girl had violet-blue eyes, black hair and pale skin and was wearing a black jumpsuit. "Well Victor how was math class?" the first boy asked.

"Pretty easy, what about chemistry Dick?" Victor asked his longtime friend.

"Same, what about you Garfield? How was cooking? Did you use tofu?" Dick asked the other boy.

"Actually I did and it was pretty difficult to make something that had tofu included and could taste good. What about you girls how were your classes?" Garfield asked the other set of three people at their table.

"Well mine was absolutely wonderful learning about the history of America was most exciting. What about you Raven? Was your class most exciting also?" the first girl asked her companion.

"well Kori if by exciting you mean boring then yeah it was, I had literature and I swear I felt *lazy* forcing her way into my brain trying to make me fall asleep, what about you Jenni?" Raven asked bitterly while the second girl giggled and said "well mine was pretty fun considering boys kept staring at me, while we all ran the mile, while I used my powers to tie their shoe laces together." Jenni said but it wasn't thirty seconds after she was finished that the group of six heard an explosion. They all ran to the bathrooms and changed into their superhero identities, when the six (now the titans) had appeared outside they saw someone they thought they would never face again…Raven's father Trigon had come and he was angry. The titans started to split up and attack but were all blown back. They all got back up and attacked again but were knocked down again. The titans struggled to get back up but fell down again when Trigon blew them down. "Hahaha pathetic mortals and daughter you will never defeat me while there is anger." He laughed but stopped when slices of air as sharp as the sharpest of weapons made him stagger back. "Maybe they can't but I can." A voice that seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere said. "Who dares challenge Trigon the Terrible…SHOW YOURSELF!" Trigon yelled

"very well if you wish Trigonatia." The voice said as dark energy crackled on the ground and as the person become solidified he drew shadows to himself and with a wave of his arm dispersed the shadows and the dark energy. The man had a white silk gown^ gold wristbands with gold bands near his shoulders and gold leg bands, he wore sandals, gold ankh earrings, a gold headband with an eye in the middle on his forehead, he also wore a dark blue cape. But the things that made him unique were his hair which was tri-colored black, maroon and gold, his crimson eyes and his necklace that held an upside down pyramid with an eye (same one as the eye on his headband). He looked up at Trigon and said "I Suggest you back down now before you get hurt." Trigon laughed hard and long before he sneered and said "and what can you do mortal? You are nothing but a weak pathetic human like the rest of these mongrels."

"Are you a demon Trigonatia?" the man asked

"yes I am…what are you getting at mortal?" Trigon asked curiously

"demons live in the shadows…right?" the man said while looking at Trigon who nodded his head, "well I am no ordinary mortal Trigonatia…I am the King of the Shadows which you live and since you are so keen on destroying mankind I will seal your soul into this." The man said as he held up a card which had a blank face. "Hahahaha the king of shadows died a long time ago and he had the power to summon three ultra powerful creatures that as of right now I could go head to head against one of them." Trigon laughed until he saw a glow of light coming from the man. "I am the King of Shadows and I will say the sacred chant to summon the strongest of the three.

_Almighty protector of the sun, the sky  
I beg of thee please heed my cry  
transform thyself from orb of light  
and bring me victory in this fight_

_I beseech thee, grace our humble game_

_But first I shall call out thy name…  
WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"_

And as the man yelled out the last sentence a giant bird-like creature appeared in a flash of lightning and shrieked. Trigon stood there shocked but regained his composure and tried to attack but when he was stopped mid punch the man said "FOR CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY, THE PEOPLE OF THIS CITY AND THIS PLANET I BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM AND SEAL YOUR SOUL INTO THIS CARD! BEGONE TRIGONATIA!" Trigon screamed as his soul was ripped from his body and floated into the blank card thus giving the card an image. The man turned to face the titans, when he scanned them over he beckoned Raven to him "Ravenique Nobla Yaminessa, you shall no longer have your father's influence over your soul…come to me essence of influential anger." The man said as he held up another card which now held Raven's father's wrathful influence. "I didn't come here to save you six by the way."

"Then why did you and how did you know my true name?" raven asked

"I came on business matters. But let me tell my history I am Pharaoh Atem and I am an eight thousand year old spirit. I partially defeated an evil in my time but was sealed into the pendant that I wear now, five thousand years after I was sealed my descendant reformed the pendant, after it was shattered in my time, we finally defeated the evil that I failed to defeat and seal. But now two thousand years after my descendant's time I feel a new evil, which has fed off the one we defeated, has awoken and the shadow games will begin again. My descendant's descendant will be going to your school at the start of the new school year he will be the one to defeat this new evil. He will have to learn how to control his powers which are tied to his emotions and I need you Raven of noble darkness to help him. And I know your true name because I am the king of shadows and I watch over and know all of those who use the shadows. I have to go soon but I need to tell you this last piece of information each of you have an item like my pendant that will belong to you partially but will belong to the new king of shadows. The owners of the items will come to you and tell you which item you have. It is time for me to go. Please Raven of Noble Darkness help my descendant with his powers he will need them if he is to survive. Good bye." Atem said as he disappeared into thin air leaving the titans and what was left of part of the city. For now though the titans went home and thought about what had recently transpired.

End of prologue 

_

I do not in any way own Yugioh or teen titans, those belong to their respective creators. I hope you guys liked the prologue. I gave the titans secret identities for when they are not fighting crime so here are the identities Dick = Robin Victor = Cyborg Garfield = Beast Boy Kori* = starfire Raven** = Raven Jenni = jinx

Dick/Robin has millennium rod

Raven has millennium key

Kori/Starfire has millennium necklace

Jenni/Jinx has millennium key

Victor/Cyborg has millennium scales

and Garfield/BB has Millennium Ring

those are what I have for the titan's millennium items if you have a different opinion and want to see some of them switched let me know thanks. Oh and by the way my oc has the millennium puzzle and I will also put up raven's point of view on what happened with her father and Atem later

*I put part of starfires original name (before she came to earth) as her human name  
**raven's name was too human so I kept it.


	2. The titans view on the battle between At

The titans view on the battle between Atem and trigon

Dick/Robin: _what's going on… where did this guy come from? He looks so confident. What is he saying? King of Shadows, trigon's a demon who lives in the shadows? But if that's true then this guy must be trigon's master. What?! He has a creature able to go toe-to-toe against trigon…he's chanting…what the heck is that? He summoned that monster and it just caught Trigon's fist! How is a card going to stop Trigon…oh my god Trigon just got his soul ripped out now he took Trigon's wrathful influence out of Raven…just who is this guy…_

_Kori/Starfire: *gasp* what happened to trigon…who is that man and…oh my that is a big bird. *gasp* he put Trigon in a card, who is this guy?_

_Victor/Cyborg: dude…what the? My scanners say he has no pulse or blood flowing through his body…but that would mean he's dead…what my scanners show him emitting some kind of power and its stronger than superman?!_

_Jenni/Jinx: this guy is strong and what are these shadow games? They sound ancient_

_Garfield/Beast Boy: duuuuuuude_

_Raven: I don't know who you are but your magic feels ancient and powerful… you know my name and you are the king of shadows…your descendant will need my help? And what are these Millennium Items?_

_Well here's the teen titan's view on the battle between Atem and Trigon hope you guys like it oh and sorry about Beast boy's lack of view, I really couldn't think of anything else so again sorry_


	3. Chapter 1 the beginning part 1

Chapter 1 (an: this chapter and possibly the next two will be M-rated)

The titans were all gathered in the living room of titan's tower eating breakfast and talking about how the first day of school was going to be when Raven brought up the descendant "do you guys think the descendant will be there?"

"Yes we do think the descendant will be there it is the first day of the new school year so I am pretty sure he will be." Dick said

"Well guys its time so let's go…" victor stood up and walked towards the door.

A little later

As the titan's arrived they were met with a familiar face "hey guys what's up?"

"Oh nothing much Brandon…you?" Garfield asked

"Same here besides the facts my little brother is starting high school today and the whole school is going to see the new Egyptian exhibit at the Museum later today…within the next hour or so." Brandon said while looking for his brother who was coming with their mom. "Nice now that's the way to start off the school year."

"Yep, now where is…there he is…what's up little Bro?" Brandon asked his little brother

"Nothing much and mom asked me to give you this it's the two permission slips for the museum today." Brandon's little brother said. "Thanks here let me introduce to my friends, this Dick, Kori, Victor, Raven, Jenni, and Garfield. Guys this is my little brother Jack." Brandon said as he introduced the titans and his little brother. "I'm going to give the permission slips to the principle so Jack come with me. You guys can come with us if you want." Brandon said

"Sure…why not." The titan's all said in unison as they followed Brandon and Jack to the principal's office who gave them permission after seeing their permission slips. When they walked outside. They saw the students getting on the busses, they started to run and just barely got on in time.

Time skip

The busses arrived at the museum and let the teachers off first then the students, each of the ten had a group of students to watch over. Once they had all the students sorted and organized they went through the museum doors and into the Egyptian exhibit after going through half of the exhibit they came upon a stone tablet (AN: yes it's the tablet of lost memories from the show) with what looked to have two people fighting with a dragon and a sorcerer above the two was a upside down pyramid and three more images, one of a blue brute with wings and deep menacing red eyes, a red dragon with two mouths and a sphinx. But the weirdest thing was that one of the two people looked similar to Jack. As the teachers and students looked over the stone tablet a man came up to them and spoke "what you are looking at is the tablet of memories depicting an ancient battle in ancient Egypt…it is said the descendant of the pharaoh, on the right, will unlock the powers of the gods and the full potential of the shadows for evil will once again rise and try to shroud the world in darkness…if you follow me I'll show more of the exhibit."

"Thank you curator. Alright students let's go" One of the teachers said as almost all the students left except for one group. "So what do you guys think of the tablet…?" Brandon asked

"I think it's…" Raven started to say but was cut off when she heard a laugh "hahaha I think it's a load of bullshit, that tablet is ancient the descendant is probably already dead might as well smash it!" the voice said

"Matthew get out of here no one wants you here." Brandon said as he walked forward. Matthew walked forward also and smashed Brandon's head into the floor. "Never say my first name again punk." Matthew said as he walked to the tablet and was about to start smashing it but was stopped by Jack standing in front of the tablet "you will not smash this tablet." Jack said as he spread his arms out to protect the tablet. "Who's going to stop me…you? A pathetic weakling like you…hahaha doesn't make me laugh. Now scram." Matthew said as he took another step forward. "Make Me Matthew." Jack said as he stayed where he was. "No calls me by my first name...and I mean no one!" Matthew said as he tried to punch Jack but was blocked when Brandon took it through his stomach "never punch my brother. You got that Matthew?" Brandon said

End of chapter 1

Jack has purple hair with gold highlights, his eyes are a deep blue, and he is skinny but has some muscles. Brandon has brown hair with green eyes; he is more muscular than his younger brother Jack. Matthew is pretty much the same person as Mammoth, just more human looking. As mentioned above the next couple of chapters will be M-rated for gore and blood. I have warned you guys so sorry if you don't like it anyways please read and hope you guys like it


	4. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everybody was shocked at what they just witnessed. Brandon just took a punch from Matthew who the titans knew as Mammoth. "You are something else Brandon…no one's been able to take a punch from Mammoth and stay standing…but now you die!" Mammoth said as he punched Brandon off to the side. Dick and Victor ran to where Brandon had fallen and brought him back to the tablet but they were a few feet away from it for safety reasons and to see if they could revive Brandon. "Now get out of the punk...otherwise I'll smash you into the tablet myself." Mammoth said with malice in his voice "GO AHEAD! NO MATTER WHAT I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THIS TABLET!" Jack said with determination in his voice. "THEN DIE!" Mammoth said as he punched Josh into the tablet, from there Josh slid until his head against the picture of the eye. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?! YOU BASTARD!" Brandon yelled as he got up and lunged at Mammoth who punched him near where his brother now laid. As soon as Brandon stopped sliding Jack woke up and looked over at his brother. "No, no please don't go Brandon…please." Jack said while tears started to fall from his eyes. "You and I both know I have to Kid. But now that I look at you I always knew you were destined for great things and I want you to remember these words…never fully go into the darkness for when you do there is no turning back always find the light…I love you and I always will." Brandon said as his eyes closed and his head fell to the side. "Aw how sweet a brother… what the?" Mammoth said as Jack shook his head to one side then to the other and finally his head shot up to the sky and six lights burst forth from his eyes and mouth. The ground started to shake violently as the lights continued to burst forth from Jack's face, finally after what seemed like an eternity the shaking stopped with the lights gone but as Jack stood up something was different about him, something about his personality, something dark. The titans came running to Jack who put his hand out to stop them and said "this is my battle, no help. Understand?"

(Pov change)

Meanwhile up at the Justice Tower Green lantern (AN: This is the Hal Jordan Green Lantern) and Superman were patrolling when GL's ring stated "seven unknown powers have been detected"

GL looked at Superman when this was stated, he then turned back to the ring and asked "Ring, how strong are these powers?"

"Six of the unknown powers have disappeared, one remains. The strength of this power is enough to kill Superman and Orion with no effort." The ring stated while Superman's eyes went wide at this revelation. When Superman looked back at GL he nodded and said "we need to find this power and contain it before it falls into the wrong hands." They then flew off to find this new power.

(Back to the main story)

"Yes we understand but we will stand by..." Dick started to say before he was cut off by Jack "no you will take my brother's body and leave."

"But…" Dick tried to say before he was again cut off by Jack who looked at Dick with a look that said ^get out of here now or I will throw you out myself^ "DON'T YOU GET IT…I SAID LEAVE! MY POWERS HAVE AWOKEN AND I CAN'T HAVE YOU GUYS HERE YOU WOULD ONLY GET IN THE WAY…NOW TAKE MY BROTHER AND LEAVE!" Dick nodded and told his team "Victor grab Brandon and let's get out of here." Victor grabbed Brandon's body while Garfield looked at Dick and demanded "why are we leaving Jack needs our help?"

"He's trying to protect us BB, his powers have awoken and they are out of control he kept them under control while we were there but he needed us gone otherwise his powers would have broken free and hurt us. Now follow us and that's an order." Dick said as he waited for Garfield to leave before he took one last look back at Jack and thought "good luck Jack we will be awaiting your return."

"Now that they are gone you will pay for what you did to my brother." Jack said as he started to walk menacingly. "I'm going to pay…HAH! Don't make me laugh what can a weakling like you do to me?" Mammoth said as he charged Jack with his fist cocked back. "…*grunts* is that all you got let me show you true strength!" Jack said as he caught Mammoth's fist and shot into the air… "SHADOW STOMP!" Jack yelled as he threw Mammoth towards the ground. An aura of shadows erupted around Jack who shot down and stomped Mammoth into the ground. "How…how are you this strong?" Mammoth asked while coughing up blood. "I'm this strong because my powers come from the shadows which are endless. Now as you killed my brother you shall die and never be allowed into the afterlife. SHADOW SOUL STEALER!" Jack said as tendrils of shadows shot from his arm and into the body of Mammoth, when Jack felt the tug of the tendrils he closed his hand and pulled. The tendrils came out with a blackish gold orb at the end, the shadows shot a card at Jack who looked at it, closed his eyes and stated "SOUL CAPTURE!" When he had opened eyes again he saw the card with a picture of Mammoth.

(Time skip)

Jack walked out of the museum and saw the titan's with Superman and Green Lantern. Jack walked up to them, looked at Superman and handed him the card with Mammoth's picture on it. Before superman could ask about the card Jack gasped and fell forward, Victor caught Jack and stated "He's fine, just unconscious. Let's take him up to the Justice Tower.

End of chapter 2

so I know I said last chapter that there was going to be blood and gore well I made a mistake I meant extreme violence. But anyways what did you guys think of the first fight, for Jack's Shadow Power's he will have different forms (like Goku and the Super Saiyan forms), he has unlocked his basic form so far…he will unlock new forms but there will be a catalyst for those forms*… the power of the forms considered, in my opinion, are

Fusion monster = super saiyan 1 (at 100% power)

Ritual monster = Super Saiyan 2 (at 100% power)

Synchro Monster = Super Saiyan 3 (at 100% power)

XYZ monster = Super Saiyan 4 (at 100% power)

The six lights that shot out of Jack's mouth and eyes are the Egyptian Gods and Sacred Beasts. Here are the colors for all six.

Slifer, The Sky Dragon = Light Red (almost pink but a few shades darker) 

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames = Blood Red

Obelisk, the Tormentor = Light Blue

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms = Sapphire Blue

The Winged Dragon of Ra

Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder

These six will actually show up in other stories but I won't say anything else other than this…the first reason the Egyptian Gods and Sacred Beasts disappeared is they unlocked Jack's powers by freeing themselves. The other reason the Egyptian God's and Sacred Beasts disappeared will be told later on.

*these forms are not concrete. I'm still debating with myself if I should include these forms because in this story Jack's Shadow Powers are going to be more action oriented. He will still be able to summon monsters but he can fuse with them to make armor and weapons for himself. Anyways I would like to know what you guys think about this chapter and the different forms… so if you would please be kind enough to review, that would be great…oh by the way there are still going to be shadow and penalty games just for a head's up.


	5. Chapter 3 Explanations

Chapter 3

Up at the justice tower Superman, GL, and the Titan's had taken Jack to the infirmary and were discussing what happened when Batman came in and asked "what's going on?"

"Well we've been discussing the powers this boy has and what happened with Mammoth." Superman said while showing Batman the card with Mammoth's image on it. "What happened with mammoth?" Batman had asked when a voice said "he's soulless as of right now." Everybody in the room turned to look at Jack who was sitting up but with an air of royalty about him. "Who are you?" Batman asked when he looked at not-Jack. "My name is Atem and I am the King of Shadows and the King of Games." Atem said as he got up off the bed. "Those lights you saw were the three Egyptian Gods and the three Sacred Beasts. The boy you see standing here is my descendant. I am an eight thousand year old spirit who controlled the shadows long ago. During my reign as Pharaoh an ancient evil attacked my kingdom and I partially stopped him by sealing him into the pendant I wear around my neck but in order to do that I had to seal my name and memories away. My pendant was shattered but due to a move by my high priest my soul was split in two my dark half remaining in my puzzle but my light half was reborn five thousand years later, he solved the puzzle and thus released the shadows that were locked away so long ago. We went through many adventures together but soon the time came for me to get my memories back and when I did I defeated the evil that I battled millennia ago. But before I could move onto the afterlife I had to duel my light and lose…we played with cards that were linked to the shadows I sealed…even though he knew he would lose me he still attacked me. I left and he lived for about four hundred more years before the next generation came, the hero for that period was a boy by the name of Jaden Yuki. That period lasted for two hundred years then a new era of dueling had emerged motor duels there were six heroes and heroines. Their names were Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, and the twins Luna and Leo. They were called signers and had six specific dragons that made up the crimson dragon. After Jaden had left the world a new type of monster card had appeared, Synchro monsters where you would summon a monster and if you had a tuner monster you could add the levels of both monsters to Synchro Summon a new monster. After they defeated their villains it was, once again, two hundred years before the last set of hero's and final years of the shadows had come. The hero's were Yuma Tsukumo and astral. As with the last generation this era had a new monster but in order to summon one these monsters you had to have two same level monsters and 'overlay' them to create a new monster that didn't have a level but a rank. This was called XYZ summon and as always these monsters were called XYZ monsters." After finishing his story Atem waited a few minutes to allow this to sink in before he heard a voice say, "No one can be the King of Shadows for shadows are not alive." Batman said while he glared at Atem who just laughed and said "I am the King of Shadows and I know who you are…Bruce Wayne."

"What…but…how?" Robin asked while looking at Atem with awe and curiosity. "Bruce lives in the shadows and as the King of Shadows I know everybody who uses them…" Atem was saying when he got punched by Batman. Batman then grabbed Atem by the collar and shoved him against the wall with his fist cocked back ready to punch Atem again "go ahead Bruce…go ahead and punch me again and see what happens. I am the King of Shadows and I control a realm that is so horrifying you would have nightmares for weeks depending on what you see. I can take you if you want." Atem said as he glared at Batman who nodded his consent to see this realm. "Okay you asked for it but please let me go first." Atem said as Batman let him go "thanks. Now off to the Shadow Realm." Atem said as he conjured a shadow portal with a snap of his fingers and he and batman walked through it.

Thirty minutes later they came out and batman walked away with one tear rolling down his cheek as Wonder Woman came in and asked "what's with him?"

"What did you show him?" superman asked curiously. "Would you like to see?" Atem asked with a maniacal grin. Superman who looked nervous said "um…sure?" as Atem grabbed his arm and they went through the portal.

Forty minutes later both came out and Superman walked away saying "I need an aspirin."

"Since when do aspirin work on him?" Wonder Woman asked. Atem just smirked and in a deep sexy voice said "follow me if you want to find out." Wonder Woman just looked at Atem and said "Sure."

An hour and a half later Wonder Woman walked out with her hair messy, her outfit scratched up here and there and a silly grin on her face. Atem came out right behind her with a large grin on his face when he gave wonder woman a card and said "that has magic in it when you want to go again access the magic." Wonder woman looked at the card before she looked at Atem and nodded while she walked away with a limp. "Dude did you really just do that…?" Beast boy asked Atem who said "yep but I used my own body not Jack's because one, that would be wrong and two; I am an eight thousand year old spirit who does have urges like everybody else."

"So can you tell us what monsters are the strongest? In order of strongest to weakest." Robin asked Atem who looked thoughtful for a few minutes before he said "the strongest would be these five. Creator God of Light, Horkarthy. Armityle, the Chaos Phantom. Knight of Destiny. The Crimson Dragon. And the final of the five XYZ, the Overlay King. From those five these come the three Egyptian God's; The Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon. The three sacred beasts; Hamon Lord of striking thunder, Raviel Lord of Phantasms, and Uria Lord of Searing Flames. The three legendary knights; Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus. The six signer dragons; Stardust Dragon; Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black winged dragon, and Life Stream Dragon. The one hundred number cards make up XYZ the Overlay King. The regular monsters in order of strongest to weakest would be XYZ, Synchro, Ritual, Fusion, Effect, Normal and token. Normal monsters are monsters that have no effect just like some XYZ, Ritual, and Fusion monsters. Now each one of us has a specific monster or Ka inside of us. It's pretty much the monster we most associate with. So would you like to find out what kind of monsters are inside of you? Atem asked the titan's who after discussing it with each other first turned back and said "yes we want to find out."

End of chapter 3

AN: this was mainly a filler chapter and it had to be done. And I am sorry about not updating the story I have autism (aspergers syndrome) and I sometimes go blank* for days on end before I remember the story and I hate having these "blackouts" because I want to write more but the blackouts show up involuntary. But anyways so what did you guys think about this chapter, I hope you like it and I also hope you like the OC monster I came up with: XYZ THE OVERLAY KING! This monster I made for the zexal series because the previous three had ultra powerful and hard to summon monsters, so I thought why not make a ultra monster for zexal. I really don't care for zexal itself because I hate the main character and his catchphrase -_- anyways if any of you are Batman fanatics I apologize for what happened with Batman in this chapter but it seriously had to be done. I understand Batman is a badass and he uses fear when he deals with criminals but ask yourselves this, is fear a double-edged sword? Can the feared become scared? I don't want any comments about me being stupid for thinking batman could be scared or anything else like that. I will be posting the card specs for XYZ, THE OVERLAY KING later. See ya later


	6. Card Specs for XYZ THE OVERLAY KING

CARD SPECS FOR XYZ, THE OVERLAY KING

WARRIOR/XYZ/EFFECT

ATK/DEF 5000/4500

EFFECT: CAN ONLY BE SUMMONED BY PLAYING ONE HUNDRED OVERLAY. IF ATTACKED WHILE IN ATTACK MODE YOU CAN SEND TEN OVERLAY UNITS TO THE GRAVEYARD TO BLOCK THE ATTACK. IF ATTACKED WHILE IN DEFENSE MODE YOU CAN SEND TEN OVERLAY UNITS TO THE GRAVE TO DESTROY THE ATTACKING MONSTER. IF THIS CARD ATTACKS A DEFENSE POSTION MONSTER ON YOUR OPPONENTS SIDE OF THE FIELD, YOU CAN SEND TEN OVERLAY UNITS TO THE GRAVEYARD DESTROY ALL DEFENSE POSTION MONSTERS ON YOUR OPPONENTS SIDE OF THE FIELD. IF THIS CARD ATTACKS AN ATTACK POSITION MONSTER ON YOUR OPPONENTS SIDE OF THE FIELD SEND TEN OVERLAY UNITS TO THE GRAVEYARD AND INSTEAD HAVE YOUR OPPONENT TAKE DAMAGE EQUAL TO HIS/HER MONSTER'S ATTACK POINTS, IF THE ATTACK IS SUCCESSFUL DESTROY THE OPPENENTS MONSTER. YOU CAN SEND TWENTY OVERLAY UNITS TO HAVE THIS CARD DESTROY ALL SPELLS AND TRAP CARDS ON YOUR OPPENENTS SIDE OF THE FIELD. YOU CAN SEND TWENTY OVERLAY UNITS TO THE GRAVEYARD BANISH ALL CARDS IN YOUR OPPENENTS GRAVEYARD. YOU CAN SEND TWENTY OVERLAY UNITS TO THE GRAVEYARD TO HAVE THIS CARD ATTACK YOUR OPPONENT DIRECTLY.

CARD SPECS FOR ONE HUNDRED OVERLAY

SPELL (NORMAL SPELL)

BEFORE PLAYING THIS CARD YOU MUST HAVE ONE HUNDRED XYZ MONSTER CARDS IN YOUR XYZ DECK* IT DOES NOT MATTER IF THERE ARE COPIES* AS LONG AS YOU HAVE ONE HUNDRED XYZ MONSTER CARDS. WHEN YOU PLAY THIS CARD OVERLAY ONE HUNDRED XYZ MONSTER CARDS AND XYZ SUMMON XYZ, THE OVERLAY KING. IF YOU SUCCESSFULLY SUMMON XYZ THE OVERLAY KING THAT CARD GETS THIS EFFECT "YOU CAN BANISH ALL OVERLAY UNITS, DESTROY ALL MONSTERS, SPELLS, AND TRAPS ON THE FIELD. THEN HAVE THIS CARD ATTACK YOUR OPPONENT TWICE, THIS EFFECT CAN ONLY BE USED ONCE PER DUEL"


End file.
